Both casts and therapeutic heating and cooling pads are well known to the art, but none have been combined in with the elements of this invention.
A large number of cast designs have been invented and patented in the United States. Examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,653,490, 4,565,195 and 4,445,507, all by Eisenberg; U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,619 by Arden; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,576 by Grim. Eisenberg describes a series of thumb immobilizers that prevent movement of the thumb. Some of the Eisemberg designs use a system of straps to hold the brace in place, while others use a glove. The Eisenberg inventions seem to be limited to the thumb. The Arden patent is a brace that uses rigid, yet flexible splints to prevent movement of a body part. On the other hand, the Grim patent is an adjustable splint that is not flexible. None of these designs include an element to heat or cool the body part that is immobilized.
A number of means of heating and cooling a body part have been developed. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,955 by Ein and RE35113 by Grim. The patent by Ein is a therapeutic wrap that detects skin temperature and then heats or cools to a desired temperature. The Ein patent includes an electronic means of both heat and cooling the body and of detecting the changes of temperature. The Grim reissue is an orthopedic pad that can be heated or cooled. Neither invention immobilizes the body part that is being heated or cooled.